1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing lower alkyl amines particularly ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl and isobutylamine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,933 discloses a process for preparing amines by reacting alcohols with ammonia or primary or secondary amines at elevated temperatures in the presence of hydrogen and a hydrogenation catalyst containing cobalt, nickel, and copper optionally with small amounts of phosphoric acid, boric acid or salts of alkaline metals and alkaline earth metals.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,033,866 discloses a process for producing cycloaliphatic primary amines by reacting higher molecular weight aliphatic alcohols with ammonia in the presence of a dehydrating catalyst e.g. a metallic oxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,253 discloses a process for producing lower alkyl amines by the reaction of a lower alkanol with ammonia in the presence of a hydrogenation catalyst. A co-catalyst is used in conjunction with the hydrogenation catalyst, the co-catalyst consisting of an alkali metal hydroxide, a weak acid salt of alkali metal hydroxide e.g. the carbonates and bicarbonates of the alkali metals.
A technical data sheet published by Girdler Chemical, Inc. discloses that various cobalt containing catalysts supported on kieselguhr or alumina as being useful for the amination of alcohols, reduction of nitriles, carbonyls and aromatics.